Kagiya Ametsuchi
, , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=June 21 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=21 |height-part1=178.7 cm |weight-part1=61.5 kg |rank-part1=Tokubetsu Jōnin |classification=S-rank |occupations=Head of Sunagakure's Sealing Division~former |affiliations=Sunagakure (Ash)~former |teams=Sunagakure Sealing Division~former |clan=Ametsuchi Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Kagiya Ametsuchi (あめつち鍵屋, Ametsuchi Kagiya) is an ex-Tokubetsu Jōnin class shinobi of Sunagakure, a young man born of the nearly extinct Ametsuchi clan. His family was part of a sect of the clan that had defected from the majority, housed in Uzushiogakure; the Ametsuchi were direct descendants of the Uzumaki, and like their cousins, the Ametsuchi clan was known for its Fūinjutsu prowess. However, Kagiya’s clan were also masters of Space-Time ninjutsu, melding it with their seals in their unique style of Fūinjutsu. Raised by parents who were former nomads, the King of the Void (キングのむなしい, Kingu no Munashī) was trained by his father in the clan’s special sealing arts. Kagiya has achieved a level of mastery with the Ametsuchi clan’s signature dimension based sealing that earned him a vital role in Sunagakure’s Sealing Division, rising to the rank of captain, overseeing the Division’s operations. In the realm over which the Ametsuchi clan has domain, Kagiya’s mastery of the clan Fūinjutsu techniques grant him supremacy. His passion for the clan’s method of sealing-literally opening portals to the Void Kingdom, sealing items, animals, people, etc., within them, and closing the portals with a special “chakra key”-have exacerbated into an obsession with locks, keys, doors. This abnormal fixation of the Kingdom Key (おうこくかぎ, Ōkoku Kagi) is the thread that constitutes the fabric of his dreams; as is the norm for the Ametsuchi, Kagiya is a trained professional locksmith, having apprenticed under his father in his childhood. His skill is on the level of genius, as it has been noted he can pick any lock in existence with the right tools. Skilled in his clan’s craft, he was responsible for aiding his father in the family locksmithing business as a child and teenager, before flourishing and eventually leaving behind his home. A warped psyche, Kagiya’s abilities have made him exceedingly hubristic. He loftily lords himself over others, proud to be possibly the most exceptional member of the Ametsuchi clan to date. The Heartless (れいげん, Reigen) has tapped into the power that adorned his ancient clan with infamy and irrevocable notoriety: he is able to seal the emotions of a human being within the Void Kingdom. However, this is not without a heavy toll. Those who know of the Ametsuchi’s history and abilities have noted that the few gifted who have mastered this emotion sealing give up a bit of their own emotional capacity each time it is used; Kagiya especially is an example of this, as he himself has claimed that “my heart has fallen victim to the void, and alas, only one with my abilities may reclaim it...” Having lost his own heart, Kagiya wanders the world, attempting to unravel its secrets in hopes it will yield a descendant of his clan. His quest is one to reclaim in entirety his heart, to defeat the numbness with which he is afflicted by his own doings; remembering distantly the sweet sensations of emotion, and desiring fervently to recapture them once more. The sealing of Kagiya’s heart has left him desolate, psychologically twisted; the trauma of being separated from his emotions has mentally injured him, thus, he seeks the stability and pleasure of feeling. =Appearance= Kagiya possesses rather sharp, yet notably appealing features. The slender face is adorned with high, angular cheekbones. His lips, pale and thin; almost effeminately so. The young man’s eyebrows are thin and arched, aptly described as wispy. Kagiya’s chin is subtly pointed, yet resolute and strong. The septum is narrow, and unremarkable in length, yet Kagiya’s nose is credited with giving Kagiya a subconscious, chronic sneer. Overall, the Amestuschi prodigy’s face is chillingly beautiful, elegant and breathtaking in its dark splendour. A blank, humourless expression graces his countenance, reflecting on the outside what he is like on the inside. Silky, soft strands make up Kagiya’s head of plentiful hair. Conspicuously layered, it flows to just below his spectacular cheeks. The manner in which he parts it ensure that when he is in motion, his bangs often obscure his left eye from sight; a pitch black curtain in which the eye may hide. Kagiya has a habit of running his fingers through his hair, as well as “flipping” it rather haughtily while speaking. Black as the world seen through an emotionless lens, he inherits his hair colour from his father, leading many to dub him the spitting image of the man. His hair, to him, is more than simply hair, however; it has become a symbol of his lack of his self-esteem. Kagiya’s eyes, while stunning, are enough to make the dead seek warmth. His gaze is ruthless, unforgiving, unfeeling; the mark of a troubled soul, void of empathy. Once it was that his eyes expressed inner sweetness and cajoling enthusiasm, but upon the sealing of his heart and loss of emotion, so too was gone the light in his eyes, replaced by a bitter dullness. The eyes, the cursed eyes, are the physical indicator of his predicament, setting him apart from the rest of the world. One meeting with the slate blue irides of Kagiya Ametsuchi are enough to alert the unfortunate party to the fact that Kagiya is the doomed embodiment of an incomprehensible abyss. An imposing figure is something that Kagiya lacks, as he looks somewhat frail. He is rather tall, standing at an even six feet in height. In weight, however, he is noticeably lacking. Rather thin, he only weighs roughly one hundred and thirty-five pounds. Hence the perceived infirmity. His slim figure and exceedingly pale skin tone (accentuated by his blue eyes and dark hair) give him a sickly appearance. A young man whose very body reflects the heavy burden cast upon his heart. His slight frame allows his clothing to hang of it, exacerbating his fragile appearance. Kagiya’s clothing is simple, yet distinctive. A black, high-collared coat, a plain yet elegant white button up collared shirt (paired with a loose black silk tie). He wears black, form fitting jeans with a pair of traditional black shinobi sandals. =Personality= =History= =Abilities= Weaver of Seals Swordsmanship Beautiful Mind Intricate Locksmith =Quotes= =Trivia=